


worth it.

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 600 words of everybody loves lee felix, Cuddles, M/M, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i absolutely didn’t mean for this to be angsty but it kind of is, i tried writing fluff yikes, it’s resolved with cuddles dw, merry christmas...? lmao, short n sweet uwu, slight warning for language but it’s fine, there’s a narrative switch at the end idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “ and it was all absolutely, undoubtedly worth it. ”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin/Bang Chan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> first work on ao3 ~  
> it’s not great but i hope you enjoy <3

three in the morning, and felix’s boyfriends still weren’t back. the blonde had tried to keep focus on the piles of homework in front of him, (so far his senior year of university had been kicking his ass, if the constant dark bags under his eyes stood for anything), but the anxiety clawing at the back of his mind wouldn’t leave him alone.

maybe he could try calling one of them? would that seem too clingy? the young australian was overwhelmed with stress and worry and goddamnit if those two weren’t home in fifteen minutes there were going to be tears whether anyone liked it or not.

the sound of two people entering the small apartment would usually have been enough to send the youngest of its inhabitants barreling towards the other two with the brightest of smiles, but the lack of this in particular coupled with the suspicious dead silence of the space set the two new arrivals on edge.

the shorter of the two gave his companion a pointed look. the other merely shrugged, gesturing to the only room in the apartment visibly using a light. almost simultaneously, the two began to worry even more so about their youngest boyfriend. he had both a habit of staying up until the other two got home from recording in their small studio, and with insisting on keeping awake until god forsaken hours of the morning to complete assignments that weren’t even due for a multitude of weeks.

suffice it to say, they had a valid reason to worry about lee felix.

said freckled boy almost fell off of his chair when there was a knock on the bedroom door. he groaned under his breath, while knowing full well that not answering would alarm his boyfriends even more so than they probably were, he truly couldn’t muster up the energy to do anything more than press his forehead down on the cool desk and pray he didn’t black out right then and there.

“oh, baby–” he heard someone's voice – maybe chan’s – coo before he was swallowed in a blanket of warm body heat. he could feel himself being maneuvered a bit, even if he didn’t have it in him to open his eyes. soon enough he could feel two warm bodies curling around him, (evidently, he was once again the middle spoon). someone was stroking his hair while someone else was tracing patterns onto his hip.

“missed you,” felix mumbled. it sounded slurred and jumbled and not really what words sounded like but it didn’t matter; chan and changbin understood him.

“we missed you too, baby,” changbin sighed. “you know you don’t need to stay up for us.” except they got the same answer every time that topic was brought up, without fail.

“yes i do.”

“you need sleep.” that was chan, who really should have been able to predict the response he was bound to get from that one.

“and so do you two.”

the elders sighed. they resigned themselves to discussing it in the morning, (a saturday, thank god).

they worried about felix just like the younger worried about them. none of their schedules were easy to manage – together they were close to hell. stress and worry and exhaustion would cloud together and sometimes things seemed far too bleak.

but with the stress, there was an irrefutable amount of love, support, and pure adoration laced between the three of them. in the small kisses shared before a morning lecture, or falling asleep together on the couch, tangled in a mess of limbs and blankets just because they were too comfortable to move to the bed after watching a cheesy horror movie.

and when the inevitable smoke cleared, all that was left were those three. with shining eyes and clasped hands and love-filled melodies. and it was all absolutely, undoubtedly worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> ( kuddos / comments highly appreciated <3 )


End file.
